1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Automatic balancing apparatus, and more particular pertains to a new and improved Automatic balance apparatus wherein the same is securable to an interior surface of a wheel rim to effect continuous dynamic balancing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for balancing of automotive wheel rims is known in the prior art. Such balancing enhances longevity of an associated wheel, as well as prolonging various automotive components such as wheel bearings, front wheel alignment of the associated automobile, improved steering control of the vehicle and enhanced longevity of associated tires. Prior art apparatus has been utilized to provide dynamic balancing of wheel rims, and such apparatus may found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,356 to Kilgore wherein a continuous disk includes an annular groove therewithin, wherein the groove sealingly encloses a series of spherical balance weights contained within a lubricating fluid to minimize noise of the weights within the groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,918 to Bell, et al., provides a continuous conduit integrally formed to an exterior surface of a wheel rim, wherein the conduit includes a mercury fluid therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,198 to Onufer illustrates the use of a balancing fluid contained within a continuous annular tube in a spaced relationship relative to an interior surface of a wheel rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,914 to Fritts illustrates the use of a wheel rim formed with an included cylindrical channel integrally mounted to the rim, including a balancing fluid contained therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,923 to Goodrich, et al., sets forth a balancer utiliziang a rigid race member including a series of balancing weights rotatably mounted within the balancer contained within a dampening fluid.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved Automatic balance apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in providing continuous dynamic balancing of a wheel and to further permit retrofit of such apparatus to existing wheel rims and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.